Okami Aftermath: Baleful Ball on the RAGE
by Anonymous Eyes of Dormant Sins
Summary: Pissed off from events performed in Okami as well as losing to everybody from "Tatsunoko vs Capcom", Yami absorbs various people to his Ark of Yamato and dismantles the crap out of them. Will someone please talk some sense into this miserable ass ball!
1. Chapter 1 - The Triumphing Basket Ball

This story was designed for those who has their limits pushed too damn far, and repeatedly at that!  
Primary Location: Ark of Yamato

* * *

**Person 1: Link**

Yami- Welcome Link. Do you know why you're here?

Link- No and I shalt give no ass rat!

Yami- Well Fuck your shoes, fuck your tights, fuck your socks if you have any, fuck your faggot-ass sword, fuck your dress, fuck your bitch, fuck your hair, fuck your hairline, fuck your thang that holds the sword; sword holder whatever, fuck your joke hat and FUCK YOUR BITCH ASS!

Link- Aren't we high as Heaven? Aren't we drunk of thou meth?

Yami- Fuck your stank-ass Shakespeare talk, fuck your bombs, fuck your boomerang, fuck your, specials, fuck your arrows, fuck your bows and FUCK, YOUR, ASS, BITCH! Begone and have a blessing day.

Link gives Yami a very intensifying glare before poofing away.

**Person 2: Kyo**

Kyo- What in God's name...  
Yami- In vain!

Kyo- Who the fuck just sa...  
Yami- GAWK forward!

Kyo- Oh damn! It's a talking ball! Yo...  
Yami- Silence!

Kyo- Turn down dead ass bra.

Yami- Do you know why your existence is here?

Kyo- I saw and smelt the wrong panties?

Yami- You're here to hear the truth about sniffing Death's shit!

Kyo- I'm dead yo?!

Yami- Fuck your green suit, fuck your green pants, fuck your slacks, fuck your jack-ass jacket, fuck the brown-tan version of the got-damn jacket fuck...  
Kyo- Turn the fuck off! TURN, THE FUCK OFF! Turn up one mo gin! Turn up just to burn up ninja! I will BURN, YO, ASS, UMMMMM!  
Yami- You faggots will learn about pissing off–SHUT UP![A strip of red-black aura that took a form of duck tape swoops off of Yami and affixes itself to Kyo's mouth.] Now, you "heroes" will learn about pissing off the wrong ball! See let me tell your faggot ass a story. I was living a normals life; "normals" life! Check this shit out, y'all don't like that! So y'all gay whore asses connive this bitch group called "Moon Tribe," Where they trap my ass in this Antarctica-ice ass boat; located deep in this Ezofucki lake whatever you call that shit. Them five demons needs some prison but not me faggot! NOT, ME!... Y'alls baleful ratchet asses needs some hate! Fuck the shit that skits out of your ass, fuck the piss that squirts, fuck the cum that hurts, fuck your headband, fuck your teammates, fuck your stank-white shoes, fuck your car, fuck your can't take a bath ass, fuck your retarded bank up nose, fuck your money, fuck your savings account, fuck your credit union account, fuck the bank who's dumb enough to save and invest in your shit, fuck your straight life, fuck your gay life, just FUCK YOUR ASS!

Kyo finally rips off the tape.

Kyo- Bra, you need serious help. Psychotic conceited fool!

Yami- Little Asian, git the fuck out my face!

Kyo- Oh I got your asi!...[he poofs away.]

**Person 3: Mario**

Mario jumps out of a pipe.

Mario- "Let's a go!"

Yami- Welcome menace.

Mario- I'm a busy working the castle, if you know what I mean.[he grins and moves his eyebrows at Yami in a sleazy way.]

Yami- Foolhardy fuck your overalls, fuck your hat, fuck your shit-brown boots, fuck your pussy looking coins, fuck your whorish ways, fuck your no-low life ass protecting Peach, fuck your brainless head, fuck your games, fuck your secret affair with Rosalina, fuck your secret affair with Daisy, fuck you for stabbing Luigi in the back when he went to you for help, fuck you for abetting his eviction, fuck you for raping Yoshi!  
Mario- STOOOOOOOOOP! You being real absurd! I didn't do shit dick!

Yami- That's what they always say.

Mario- Reals a talk though!

Yami- Fuck your abortion, fuck your hill hair, fuck your Wii, fuck your DS, fuck your GameCube, fuck your Game Boy, fuck your Game Boy Advance, fuck your Game Boy Color, fuck the company that made your drink pussy ass, fuck your 3DS, fuck your 2DS, fuck your DS XL, fuck your Wii U, fuck your faggot made events, fuck your Olympic events, fuck all your old systems: NES, SNES, 64, and Virtual Boy bitch! Fuck your Game Boy Advance SP, fuck your 3DS XL, fuck your Game Boy Micro, fuck your Game Boy Light, fuck your Game Boy Pocket, Fuck your DSi, fuck your DSi XL and at last, FUCK YOU, YOU, AND MORE YOU O' BITCH-WHORE-ASS-NIGLIT!

Mario cried and sobbed throughout the haranguing assaults.

Yami- Fetch the peachy pussy, you will feel all better. Begone![He laughs manically while Mario poofs away!]

**Person 4: Aqua**

Yami- Welcome to the dark world, where light ex-exists!

Aqua- "Where there's dark, there will always be light."

Yami- Insolent little bitch!

Aqua- Watch your mouth!  
Yami- Hold the hell up! Who's the grown up?!

Aqua- I am.

Yami- You got mouth of insignificance!

Aqua- And you're consumed by utter darkness.

Yami- And you know why, 'cause of you bitch!

Aqua- Wha..  
Yami- Hold your stank. You and your two faggateers are responsible for me!

Aqua- My master didn't tell me about you.

Yami- He don't got to! He too help y'alls stank asses!

Aqua- WHAT?!

Yami- That's right! Dead ass! Shit eccentric huh?

Aqua- That's the mouth of darkness! I don't believe your minutiae ass!

Yami- Oh ho ho little girl, respect your elders.  
Aqua- BITCH! YOU THE DEVIL!

Yami- I know damn well– fuck your booty whorish shorts, fuck your small ass!...  
Aqua- Fuck your balls, fuck your dick if you have one!...

And they go on and on, trying to over speak each other and see who gets the last insult in. This basically seems eternal since they have no intention of stopping; well until these two anonymous famales infiltrates in.

**Final Person: Jun & Unknown**

Unknown- I don't believe this shit! I need a drink.

Jun- What did I say about drinking?!

Unknown- "When bullshit comes your way, drink in the name of the lord." And that's exactly what I'm about to do.[she gets ready to take a sip.]

Without hesitation, Jun slaps the Arbor Mist bottle out her hand and it shatters upon landing.

Unknown- Bitch you serious?! Really?! You owe me ten-thousand dollars bitch!

Jun- Abetting one's modesty.

Unknown- What mods?! We're not sisters!

Jun- It was roughly drafted though.

Unknown- Well they didn't go through now did they?!

Jun- Well...  
Unknown- Get off my pussy!  
Jun- No.

Unknown- False tranquil bitch!

Jun- Insult me all you want, you just hurting yourself.

Unknown- DEAD ASS?! Did you roast just now?!

Yami spots unwanted trespassers.

Yami- SHUT YOUR ASS UP!  
Aqua- Fuck them! Me and you all day!

Yami- Man fuck your little bae bae ass![He poofs her away.] Now, how the fuck...  
Jun- Your door was wide open.

Yami- There's no such thing!

Unknown- You know what was open, your sack of nuts! OOOOH YEAH! THAT WAS A GOOD ONE!

Jun- Don't mind her.

Yami- Really?! You two bitches are pissing me off! HOW, DID YOU, GIT, IN MY FUCKING CRIB?!

Jun- Through the door!

Unknown- You don't get it do you? Your "nut, sack," was wide open. You're the forgotten rooster for Kazuya! Go on and re hook yourself to his nuts.

Yami- SLIENCE! UTTER SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Unknown- No roast but, you look like a piece of Kazuya dead ass.

Jun- Unknown, please. We came here for a reason.

Unknown- What for?! You jack my mist up, I should be kicking your ass right about now!

Yami- Ahhhh that's a good idea, do that than the winner "only," comes back.[He poofs them away] Eccentric group of bitches! Have fun with that lesbian fingering. PAAAAAH HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAH!

To Be Continued... hold up?

Yami sees snow blowing in from a dimensional hole big enough for Azazel and NANCY-MI847J to step through it.

Yami- Oooooh. That door.[He slams it telepathically.]

To Be Continued...For Sure.

* * *

Cast of Characters and their original existence

Yami - Okami

Unknown & Jun - Tekken

Aqua - Kingdom Hearts

Mario - Super Mario Bros.

Link - Legend of Zelda

Kyo - King of Fighters

I forgot to tell you something! Underlined words means an interruption occurred.


	2. Chapter 2 - Darkening taste of the light

Yami morphs into his final form and resumes his dismantling.  
**  
Person 1: Crazy Chicken**

The chicken was unaware of his surroundings; he's rapping away.

Chicken- {"All that bullshit's for the birds,  
You ain't nothing but a vulture!  
Always hopin' for the worst,  
Waiting for me to fuck up.  
You'll regret the day when I find another girl yeah,  
Who knows just what I need, she knows just what I mean,  
When I tell her keep it drama free.  
Ohohohohohohohoh,  
Chunk, chunkin' up them deuces!  
Ohohohohohohoyeah,  
I told you that I'm leaving, deuces!  
Ohohohohohohohoh,  
I know you mad but so what?  
I wish you the best of luck,  
And now I'm finna throw them deuces up!"} [He throws the deuces at Yami.] What the hell?![Looking around at his surroundings] Is this Hell?!

Yami- Welcome to the slaughter house.[The furious chicken throws the deuces back at him.]

Chicken- Fuck your ass! Deuces I'm out![His legs receives paralyzation from an invisible yellow projectile.] OH SHIT BRA! YO, I'M TOO YOUNG FOR THIS SHIT! DEUCES ON THIS GOT-DAMN WORLD BRA!

Yami- Now you get it. Fuck your deuces, fuck your virus, fuck your std's, fuck you for mimicking Michael Jackson, fuck you for being a lame ass comedian, fuck you for being in this world, fuck you for breathing, fuck you for blowing your hot-ass air in my shit...  
Chicken- Hold the hell up!

Yami- Let me finish. Let me FUCKING FINASH!  
Chicken- I can't do that. Turn the fuck off man!

The livid wretched ball burns Crazy Chicken's beak off.

Yami- fuck you for trying to be Chris Brown, fuck you for shiting on chocolate and performing chicanery on your loyal friend to eat it, fuck you for lacking culinary skills, fuck you for not being a cook and FUCK YOU FOR STEPPIN' IN MY TRAP, bringing your SHITY-ASS SMELL in my bitch!

The muted chicken held the deuce sign throughout the insulting speech.

Yami- Man go watch some porn heifer![He burns the chicken up by blasting a horde of flames out of the circle located in the middle of his palm.] Sike! It must of came out sensing your gay personality. My bad, but not!

**Person 2: ****Ryu**

Yami- Nah, ha, ha,ha, ha, ha, ha, haaaa!

Ryu- I don't see nothing funny, or, is it your visage?

Yami- The faggot that kicked my ass from that Wii game event! How did you fall in my trap?

Ryu- Wanna rematch? That's why I'm here right?

Yami- No, you're here for something real meriting. Fuck your skeet white kung-fu outfit, fuck your skeeted on head band, fuck your home of the lice head, fuck your dandruff, fuck your flakes, fuck your frosted flakes, fuck your dry scalp, fuck your sleeted house, fuck you for hatin' on sneakers, nikes jordans, and that shoe relate shit, fuck your belated brawls, fuck your history, fuck your famous quotes, fuck you for stealing other quotes and forging your fucking name on them!...  
Ryu- NOW HOLD THE HELL UP! THOSE PEOPLE TOOK MY SHIT! BITCH, I'M THE ORIGINAL OWNER OF THOSE "STOLEN QUOTES!" BITCH, YOU PISS OFF THE WRONG ONE TODAY! BITCH, I WILL END YOUR CALUMNY I'!...

Yami was receiving great hilarity as he laughs hysterically at the infuriated champion.

Ryu- BITCH I CAN LAUGH TOO![He mimics the laughter with livid enthusiasm.]

Yami- Come back when you're calm 'cause I smell blood from a fool. Adieu.

Ryu- ADIEU THESE NUTS![He poofs away.]

**Final** **Person****: Aqua**

Like Crazy Chicken, she was unaware of reappearing; She's signing and freak dancing her heart away.

Aqua- {"I never heard a single word about you  
Falling in love wasn't my plan  
I never thought that I would be your lover  
Come on please dear, understand"  
I never heard a single word about you  
Falling in love wasn't my plan  
I never thought that I would be your lover  
Come on dear, please"?...}[She comes to an utter halt with silence after skeptically learning she's feeling nothing back there and hearing no music.] Oh hell no![She opens her eyes.] Not this shit again! WHY?!

Yami- Why? 'Cause I'm board as hell, that's why.

Aqua- Get a life! Get the fuck out my pussy!  
Yami- I not about that life!  
Aqua- Ooooh, dark procrastinates real dreams or...  
Yami- I don't got time for your vilification!  
Aqua- Let me finish! I was nice enough to let you blow your hot-stanken-ass breath! Now let me blow mine. Either y'all hate sex or darkness just unsexs you completely; and if that's the case, I fell sorry for you evil... poor evil souls.

Yami- YOU APLOMB BITCH! Unprofessional temerity! Straight, nasty, ass, whore!  
Aqua- Turn down now turn down. Fucking SHUSH dammit!

Yami- The sun arise and you still get aids! YUCK! YUCK!  
Aqua- Now you roasting! So we can't handle the truth is that it?!

Yami- What "truth?!" You full of shit take a shit! False paucity!

Aqua- Well I'm glad I'm here anyway!

Yami- FUCKING WHY?!

Aqua- The "winner" sadly died away and therefore couldn't make it; but, she want me to tell you this...

There was a long pause.

Yami- Oh, so now you deferring to tell me shit huh?

Aqua- On the contrary. See you dawdle my sex time and life so, "return to sender."

Yami starts concussing.

Yami- You...you SERIOUS?! TELL ME NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOH!

An intense breeze flew all over Aqua during that fiery roar.

Aqua- Oh I'm scared. The shit I been through will never qualify for juxtaposing with you.

Yami's concussing burgeons more intensively as smoke starts steaming out.

Yami- You think you got over me with your stank-ass constipation?!

Aqua- I'm doing nothing. You're perishing yourself to deeper darkness; the prolific plight of your life.

Yami- PERNICIOUS WHORRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAH![He self-destructs.]

Aqua- Oh well. It was trivial anyway.[She walks away, not looking back.]

Yami- Tell Mii!

Aqua turns around incredulously to see where that squawking request came from. There lies a koi fish with a manatee shape in a small fish bowl.

Aqua- Awwwe.[She picks him up.] So this is the real you? How cute.

Yami- Tell me dammit! Tell me![He unexpectedly makes Aqua laugh.] I ain't funny! I still got my abilities bitch!

Aqua-[Giggles] And what's that, haggle me to death with your mighty mouse squawk?[She laughs hysterically.]

Yami- Well at least tell me who won got-dammit!

Aqua- If you wanna know that badly...[She catches Yami off guard by tossing him high in the air! A keyblade appears in her hand. She points it at the air and emanates light to deal the quietus blow of all time to the unforgiving baleful creature!]

Yami- OOOOH WHAT THE FUCK?![He spots through a side of his eye light accosting him vigorously like a nuke missile.]

Aqua- You shall be free from the pearl of darkness and reign supreme in the land of light!

Yami- THIS IS SOME KIND OF HITCH FUCK PORN MADE JOKE RIGHT?![Light comes in contact and penetrates through him nailing his heart oh so softly.] NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! [He starts to disintegrate slowly to light.] FUCK YOU FOR BEING A BITCH, FUCK YOUR STANKEN-ASS SHORTS, FUCK YOUR SMARTS, FUCK YOU FOR STILL NOT TELLING ME WHO WON AND WHAT THEY SAID, FUCK YOU FOR FOOLING ME, FUCK YOU FOR COERCING ME OUT OF MY GOT-DAMN SHELL AND FUUUUCK YOU FOR KIIIILLLING MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

He disintegrates utterly and the Ark of Yamato is no longer. The hero is back at home, resuming where she left off and totally drops this whole event; but she tells her long time friends, Terra and Ventus, about this later on one day when they was watching the stars and meteorites flying and sparkling by.

* * *

Extra Cast of Characters

Crazy Chicken – Made by Phenomedia

Ryu – Street Fighter

* * *

Lyrical Credit

Chris Brown – Deuces

Michael Jackson - This is it

* * *

- Note {} means the character is signing. -


End file.
